34 The Awakening: Derek
by MiniFeverency
Summary: Derek's POV of this chapter. :D It's for V.Cullen12's little one-shot shindig. Read and Review, please!


**Thirty-Four Derek's POV**

I had my hand on Chloe's arm as the strange werewolves pounded near us. Their footsteps echoed around me like gunshots. I gripped her shoulder subconsciously, wishing I could just hide her behind a bush from these monsters. "We're just passing through," I tried, looking and reading the disgusting werewolve's faces. "If this is your territory—"

One laughed out loud and I could hear the gasps of air he took as he regained his composure. Chloe winced slightly at the onslaught of sound, making me wish even more I could just simply erase her from this picture. "_Our_ territory? Did you hear that, Ramon? He's asking if this is OUR territory!" I could hear each and every breath coming from Ramon's mouth and trust me; he had heard.

Slowly, I pulled Chloe closer to me. "I know you're werewovles and I know—"

"Werewolves?" The one named Ramon snarled. "Did he say werewolves?" There was a playfulness he was adding to his words I could pick up on. A light in his eyes, a change in his demeanor. He was saving face.

The other man put his finger to his mouth like a librarian would a child. "Shhhh!" He cried and ran his free hand through his blond hair. His bright green eyes glowed in the dark with mischief.

"She knows." I stated calmly before I seriously thought the statement through. Now I definitely couldn't push her behind a bush…

The man cocked his head as he tsked me and I did all I could not to roll my eyes. "That's against the rules, pup."I winced noticeably. "You don't go telling your girlfriends what you are, even the _cute_ ones." I winced again for all new purposes. "Didn't your daddy teach you better than that? Who is your daddy, by the way?"

Rage rolled inside of me, but I bit it back. I thought of my dad, who hadn't told me things that he should have. He never really had the chance. I thought of Simon on the Day. I thought of the fact I was gripping Chloe's shoulder in a death embrace and she couldn't tell.

"He's a Cain." Ramon declared, like solving a difficult math problem. The other gave me a long look.

"You think so?" He looked through the faulty light and I noticed instead of taking in my other features, he was trying to see my eyes. "Guess he could be."

Ramon rolled his eyes and gripped his chin in a thinking position. "If you'd met more than one, Liam, you wouldn't be questioning it. That—" He pointed at me and more rage just plowed under my skin. I clenched my teeth and felt Chloe stiffen under me. "is a Cain. Three things every Cain had in common. Big as a house. Ugly as a mud fence. Dumb as a brick."

Yeah. Definitely the observant type, this one, I though sarcastically.

To my surprise, Chloe moved under me, squirming slightly. I loosened my grip a tiny bit. "The he's not-" I hushed her, gripping her arm tighter and loosening it again. I had to remember she wasn't exactly the most durable of people.

Liam moved a little closer, pushing me further on my toes. "Did you say something, Cutie?" He cooed sardonically to Chloe. Shit. This was getting out of hand.

"We're just passing through," I stated again, a little less calm. He was looking at Chloe like she was a piece of candy and I wanted to rip his throat out for it. "If this is your territory, then I apologize—"

Liam looked at me with laughing eyes. "Hear that Ramon?" He called again. "He _apologizes_." I could hear the malice in the word. My eyes narrowed slightly as he pressed closer to Chloe and me. "You have no idea whose territory you're on, do you?"

I felt very stupid, very fast. Of course this wasn't their territory. There wouldn't be two in a pack, even in a small town like this. "No, I don't know you. If I should then—" I continued on with my little fog. I'm dumb as a brick, remember?

"This is _Pack_ territory."

I wanted to sigh in frustration, but resulted in shaking my head. "No, the Pack is in Syracuse—"

"You think THEY claim one _city_?" I could hear the twist of anger Ramon put on the word "they". "Their territory is New York _state_." I blanched at that one. My eyes widened slightly and I felt all kinds of stupid.

"You do know what the Pack does to trespassers, don't you, pup?" Liam called, bringing my attention to him. "Your daddy must have shown you the pictures." Was it just me, or did he sound in disbelief? It was a mocking disbelief again, causing my blood to boil.

I thought of Simon, Andrew, Chloe and hell, even TORI (yelling at her, but her nonetheless) as I tried to breathe deeply.

"Your daddy didn't like you much, did he?" My eye sight turned red at the words, but Liam pressed on as if nothing had happened. "'Cause if he did, he would have shown you those pictures, so you didn't make the mistake you're making right now. The last time a mutt got too close to Pack turf, they carved him up with a chain saw. Then they took photos, and they passed them out as a warning to the rest of us."

My mind was reeling and my anger levels were reaching warning. Before I could launch myself at the nasty blond, Chloe whimpered slightly. Her eyes were squished closed and I could only imagine what such a sight would do to her. I felt stupid even as the thought came to my mind, but for some reason, I hoped she didn't see this as a reflection on me.

Her pulse vibrated in her shoulder, throbbing at a high rate that made me want to kill Liam for scaring her. I rubbed my thumb against her shoulder as I squeezed it, reminding her I was here. That I'd protect her. Even though I had no idea what to do in this situation, I was hoping we could ride it out until I could find something to do. She had to stay calm. I knew that with every word, they could smell her fear, leaking from her like a faucet with a loose valve.

"No, I haven't seen them. But thanks for the warning. I'll—" I started, hoping maybe this was our queue to leave, but I was cut off again.

"Who IS your daddy?" Ramon asked, no longer sure. "Zachary Cain? You're darker, but you've got his look. You're about the right age too. And that might explain why he didn't raise you right…"

A small growl curled in the back of my throat, but I choked it down. I wasn't an animal and I wasn't going to give these jackasses the pleasure.

"Him being dead and all." Liam finished. "But if it was Zack, then you should KNOW to keep off Pack territory."

"Should I?" My mind was working. Maybe if I could distract them, I could slip off with Chloe. It was a long shot, but I tried harder to see any opening.

"Don't you know how your daddy died? Dumb ass decided to join an uprising against the Pack, got himself caught. Tortured to death, right up in Syracuse." I flinched at the thought. He ignored me and looked over at his pal. "Think they used the chain saw?"

I seriously wanted to roll my eyes again. It obviously hadn't scared me, yet they pressed on with their ghost stories. "If the Pack's so bad, why are YOU on their territory?" I said in a calm voice, my eyebrow hitching.

"Maybe we're Pack."

Ha. Bullshit.

"Then you wouldn't be talking like you were, saying 'their' territory, what 'they' do."

Liam let out a surprised chuckle and Ramon just gazed at me. "Check this out. A Cain with brains! Must come from your momma."

"Do you want to know why we're here?" Ramon snapped, shushing his dumber counterpart. "A mission of mercy, and we're the ones praying for mercy. See, we hooked up with this kid from down under last year. We quickly found out why he'd left home…"

"Man-eater." Liam's mouth curled with the word, giving him a menacing look.

I felt Chloe tremble despite my efforts to calm her. "M-man-eater?" She stumbled. I wished she could have sat this one out.

"It's a disgusting habit. Now hunting humans? Killing them?" The sicko grinned. "That's always a good sport. But eating? Not my style. Well, unless you count that time in Mexico…"

Too far! "So if _you're_ allowed on Pack territory, I'm sure they won't bother me. I'm not causing trouble." I cut it.

"Can I finish my story?" Ramon whined and I resisted the urge, yet again, to roll my eyes. "So this Aussie, he's not very discreet about his bad habit. The Pack catches wind of it. Next thing you know, all three of us are on their hit list."

"The Aussie dude goes to ground," Liam continues, "leaving me and Ramon holding the bag. The Pack doesn't care if we're man-eaters or not. We've had some run-ins with them before so, as far as they're concerned, we've used up our free swings. Batter out. They already caught up with Ramon once. Luckily, he got away. Or most of him."

His buddy pulled up his shirt revealing a very nasty scar. I could feel Chloe's muscles tense and settle again, in a subtle wince.

"So now you're heading up to Syracuse to talk to the Pack," She murmured, knowing fully well we could all hear her. "Set them straight."

"That's right. Or that was the plan. But it's Russian roulette, see? We throw ourselves at their mercy, and we might never stand up again. Then we caught an amazing break." Liam's haunting green eyes lit up at the words and he gazed over at Ramon. He nodded in response and Liam turned back to us, those green eyes glowing.

"The break?" Chloe called out, taking the bait. I inwardly sighed. She knew me too well.

"I had to take a piss. About two miles north of here. Pulled off the highway, got out of the car, and guess what I smelled."

"Me." I said in a guttural tone. It was all my fault. It was normally that way, but now I've gotten Chloe involved. I wanted to slap myself.

"The answer to our prayers. A Cain?" Liam sighed with a shake of his head. "What did we do to get so lucky? The Pack hates Cains. Bunch of Neanderthals too stupid to keep out of trouble. If we hand them you, tell them _you _were the one snacking on humans…"

I suddenly knew there was no way out. Chloe and I were going to have to ditch.

"Thinking of leaving, pup? That would be rude. You bolt, we'll have to grab your girl, hold on to her until you decide to come back and hear me out."

Goosebumps rose on my neck and I narrowed my eye, glaring at him. He wouldn't dare. Anger pulsated freely through me and I tried hard to think about how I would hurt Chloe if I let it get carried away. I could feel Chloe move slightly, twitching under my hard grip. I relaxed as I felt her tense and gripped her shoulder in a more gentle hold, rubbing to relax her stiff form.

"It's okay," I breathed. "It's okay." I knew she didn't believe me. I could smell her fear.

"Sure," Liam chimed in. "It'll be fine! The Pack aren't complete monsters. This poor orphaned kid just screwed up- he'll never do it again. They'll understand. He's probably got a—" He sent another look at Ramon. "Fifty-fifty."

Ramon shrugged in agreement and nodded, giving us Liam's attention yet again. "Fifty-fifty chance of surviving. And even if he doesn't, they'll make it quick. No chain saws for you." His eyes were glowing with a hint of laughter. I rolled my eyes.

Yay. Whoopie.

"Why are you telling us this?" Chloe choked out. I could hear the fear dripping on her words like a perfume. At the same time, I could hear a slight tint of hope. I bet she was comparing this to some movie or director's angle or something.

"Good question, Cutie. Why not just grab him, tie him up, toss him in our truck, and deliver him to the wolves up in Syracuse? Because the Alpha isn't stupid. If we throw a kid who's screaming he didn't do it, he might listen. See, there's only one way this can work. If your boyfriend comes along voluntarily and confesses."

Okay, I couldn't help the snort. "Yeah." That'll soooo happen in the next five minutes. Because I trust Chloe to find her way home. Ha.

"You don't like that plan?" Liam snarled.

You have to be kidding me.

"All right then." Liam stated in a resigned manor. "Option two it is. We kill you and have fun with your girl."

I tensed up immediately, my eyes narrowing all over again.

"I'll do the killing." Ramon offered, looking at Chloe with disinterest. "You can take the girl. She's a little young for me."

Liam only grinned miniacly at Chloe. "I like them young." His eyes scoped her body and I took her closer to me, gripping her like a doll.

"Leaver her out of this." I growled in a low tone.

"Never." He showed his pretty little teeth off, making me want to break them off one by one. "I was almost hoping you'd say no. Sure, I'd love a scapegoat to feed the Pack. But a little cutie like that, who already knows who I am? That's…" He gave Chloe another grin. "Sweet."

Chloe cowered against me, encouraging me to wrap my arm around her as Liam stepped closer. Liam paused and moved towards her again, making me peal back my lips and bare my teeth. He laughed lightly and did it again, joined by Ramon.

"Check this out." Liam's tone was tight and gloating. "I think the pup's got himself a mate. Isn't that the cutest thing?" He turned towards me until he was so close I could rip his nose off. "It won't work out. It never does. Why don't you just giver to me now, let me help you get over it. Painful, but quick. It's the best way."

I ignored him, but took precautions in moving Chloe behind me. I gave him a solid look, having myself better under control.

"I think he's saying no." Ramon called through his laughter.

"Leave her out of this." I said again in an icy tone.

Liam just shook his head. "How can I do that? Look at her. So tiny and cute, big blue eyes all wide and scared," He tried getting a better look and it took all my self control not to just break his neck right there. "That hair doesn't do anything for her. I can still smell the dye. What color is it really? Blond, I bet. She looks like a blond."

I wanted to snarl and bit him. I wanted so badly for him to just back the hell up and leave us alone. Leave Chloe alone.

It hit me then. "If I go with you, she walks away." I stated, keeping my tone clean and clear cut. "Right?"

"No." Chloe hissed against my back. I could feel her breath even through the layers of clothes and her smell twisted around me like a safety blanket.

"Course she does." Liam frowned at my change in heart, but I didn't focus too much on it.

"Derek!" Chloe scolded in a small voice. I wanted to roll my eyes at her concern. Instead, I held my hand behind my back, silencing her.

"Here's the deal." I started, only to be interrupted again.

"Deal?" Liam said in a cackle. "This isn't up for negotiation, pup."

"It is if you want my cooperation." I practically growled back. Clearing my throat, I continued. "I'll go with you, but the first thing we do is get her on a bus. After I've seen her leave, I'm all yours."

"Uh-huh." Liam gazed at me condescendingly, and rolled back on his feet. "Is your intelligence feeling a mite insulted, Ramon?"

"Sure is." Ramon snapped, waltzing up beside him with pride.

"You said you'd release her—"

"And we will." Once you've done your part. Until then, she's our collateral to make sure you do. And don't worry, we'll take good care…"

I snatched Liam by his shirt and rammed him into Ramon quickly, cutting him off. They stumbled and fell over.

"Run." I growled at Chloe's shocked face. Her blue eyes looked into mine as she snatched out her knife uselessly. "Run!"

I pushed her forward and she started off, staying close but not too close. I grabbed Ramon this time and shoved him against the pole, letting loose the anger that had been boiling. A loud noise filled the noise as his head cracked down.

I could feel Liam behind me and fell backward, rolling onto my feet again. I countered him, waiting for him to make a move. Liam pushed towards me and I ducked, not fast enough. He rapped the back of my shirt in his hand; I could feel the seams breaking as he yanked me across the lot.

I rolled on the ground, huffing with pain and felt Liam glaring at me with his intense and disgusting green eyes. I kept scouting farther back, keeping myself calm and struggling to push myself back onto my feet. I heard the patter of Chloe's own feet and I knew I had to get out of there or else this whole thing had been pointless.

I stumbled up and pushed off, listening for Chloe's pounding heart.


End file.
